Ah! My Hina!
by Buncy The Frog
Summary: A Oh! My Goddess! and Love Hina crossover. The Goddesses and Keiici spend some quality time-living at the dorm! Chapter 5 is up and done. Takin some more time off, but expect some stuff in the summer! I promise!
1. Ch 1 New members at the inn? Oh my!

Ah! My Hina! -A crossover fanfic featuring Love Hina and Ah! My Goddess!  
  
My second fanfic (first one, I have to say, was somewhat of a blowout) includes characters from Love Hina, and Ah! My Goddess! Timeframes: In Love Hina-before the Love Hina Agains. In AMG, this happens after the movie. Now, we lead you to the Hinata Inn, and without further ado. We begin!  
  
-Written by Buncy The Frog, with help from members of angelroms.com forums and zinfomxx.com forums-check them out!!!  
  
AH! My Hina! Episode 1-New members at the inn? Oh my!  
  
Keitaro looked around. His room was in a state of disarray that could only have been compared to, well, any teenager's room. Keitaro, however, hadn't meant to let his room get this way. He had been worked until he dropped for several nights in a row now, his fellow dormers didn't seem to have any feelings for their Kanrinin's* condition. Slowly, he got to his feet, and walked around his low-sitting table to his bed. It had been another hard day, coupled with the constant beatings he received, which pushed him into a condition not unlike his room. His room was covered with piles of clothes and books, things thrown to the floor during late night changes, and neglected studies gathering dust. Just as he was about to lay his head down, his door slammed open. (*Manager)  
  
"Keitaro Urashima!" A female voice boomed. Keitaro tilted his head sideways, using the last bit of energy he had available, and spotted his guest. She stood taller then Keitaro did, her long black hair hung over her face in strands, the rest of it falling past her shoulders. Her eyes showed pure anger, her mouth twitched. Her hands, shaking from holding the object she held, finally loosened, only to take out the contents of the cylinder-shaped thing. Of course, Keitaro didn't realize what the object was, as he was too tired to even think more then Oh, only Mokoto. Only Mokoto was not exactly correct, because she proved to me more then only by slamming him into the wall by his bed with a chi attack. The sword in her hands, now unsheathed, drew closer to him. Keitaro now found that hidden energy inside of him, and jumped up in a flash, trying to edge close to a window.  
  
"Ah... Mokoto, what can I help you with?" Keitaro asked, his voice shaking. Probably trying to kill me again.  
  
"Urashima, you have driven me over the edge, I didn't want to resort to this." Oh no, something big. "What you did. inexcusable!" Not, good, not good, find window. Must find window. "I. just. can't. forgive." Oh no, where's the window! Oh god, help me find the window! Ah! This is not good!!! "YOU!!!" Mokoto released another chi attack, and hit Keitaro square on the head.  
  
"Eaaahhh, may I have another?" *thud* Keitaro's body hit the floor. Mokoto left in a storm, slamming the door behind her, and continued down the hall in a somehow increased rage.  
  
A few seconds later, a shimmering light appeared in the mirror. A woman's head suddenly melded though the glass, carefully looked around the room, and receded. Then, the body belonging to the head wafted through the mirror, and the woman, now fully though the mirror, stood, and gazed around. Keitaro, being asleep (well actually unconscious), didn't see this entering. Besides, if he were conscious, he would have just fainted anyway. The woman was dressed in an outfit that many, many people would consider strange. She wore an ankle-covering tube-shaped fabric, surrounded at the anklebone by red rings, which donned little golden trinkets. The robe that she wore was an elegant one. It had a blue-and gold collar that detached from the fabric by her hips and ended trailing behind her. The rest of the white fabric ended parted by her feet. Her hair was done in a ponytail, and tied with a cloth. Her eyes, blue and merry, fell on Keitaro. She then drifted into the air, and floated toward him, her feet neatly avoiding collision with the clothes scattered on the floor. As she approached the sleeping mass, she waved her hands in the air in front of her, then, as she arrived at Keitaro, she faced her hands palm down toward him. There was a flash of blue light, and slowly Keitaro opened his eyes.  
  
(Please note that after getting his butt kicked by a very violent girl, Keitaro wouldn't be very receptive to any female presence, especially someone he doesn't know) It takes someone a while to start thinking properly after waking up, unless they made a mental effort to wake up that is. Keitaro was no exception. He sat up, yawned, and looked the woman square in the eye. He then cocked his head, squinted, and adjusted his glasses. After taking a deep breath, he jumped back, throwing his hands behind his head and got caught off balance, which resulted in a spectacular crash into some dirty socks. Coughing, Keitaro peeked over the crater he had created.  
  
"Hello!" The woman said, a pleasant ringing apparent in her voice.  
  
"Uh. uh. erm. hello." Keitaro managed to get out of his mouth. Sitting before him was a beauty that could only have existed in his fantasies, which had stopped coming shortly after he had become the manager of the Hinata Inn. The woman crawled towards Keitaro, cocked her head pleasantly and smiled.  
  
"Hello, My name is Belldandy." The woman revealed.  
  
"Uh. ano. hi. Belldandy. can I ask. what you are doing in my room." Keitaro said, obviously choking out words, and at the same time trying to be cautious about what he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm here from the Goddess Relief Office, and I came in response to your call."  
  
"Call? But I was working all day, I didn't have time to call anyone." Keitaro said, then, the first half of her speech clicked. "Goddess, Relief, Office?"  
  
"Yes, I am a goddess!" Belldandy said, resulting in Keitaro passing out again. Belldandy lightly shook him and he opened his eyes again. Belldandy continued, "You asked for help earlier, and I'm here to respond,"  
  
"But, I didn't." Oh God help me find the window!!! "Wait, how did you know what I was thinking!" Keitaro babbled, "And how did you hear me in the first place? You weren't in the dorm were you?" Belldandy sighed.  
  
"I'm a goddess, we can read minds." Belldandy started to explain, "When you called out, whether it be out loud or thought, I was called to help you. That's what we do you see, help people like yourself who are in distress. You a perfect example of this kind of person." She smiled and stood up, "It is our duty to find these people and grant them a wish, in the hopes that we can improve their lives." Belldandy cheerfully stated, walking to the window.  
  
"A wish. you mean, anything I want?" Keitaro furrowed his brow, "Even if I asked for money, or love, or a position as ruler of the world?" He asked, scrambling to get on his feet.  
  
"Well, it has to be within reason, I can't make someone love you-it's against everything I stand for. If my sister were here, it would be a different story." The goddess stated, looking sideways at Keitaro, who was now standing up, and covered in socks.  
  
"Damn dryer cling" Keitaro fumed, picking off the static socks, he then looked up. "Your sister?"  
  
"Yes, my older sister Urd. She's the Goddess of Love and doesn't hesitate to meddle in affairs like love and power." Belldandy stated, her face growing a bit more serious. "Really. Do you have any other sisters?" Keitaro asked, hoping to get to know this woman better  
  
"Yes, a younger sister Skuld. She can be a bit of a hothead sometimes, but she is amazing at making gadgets." Belldandy said, lighting at the mention of her hammer-toting sister.  
  
"Really? I know a couple of people that are kind of like your sisters, except not goddesses or anything!" Keitaro said, laughing.  
  
"Yes, I know them, just like I know a lot about you Keitaro Urashima." Belldandy leaned toward Keitaro, having just used his name the first time, and had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ahh! But I didn't tell you who I was!" Keitaro jumped back. Oh wait, she's a goddess. Duh. "Sorry, lost my head a bit there. By the sounds of things, your life must be a lot better then mine, and you of all people would know that huh?" Keitaro said, leaning back on his windowsill.  
  
"Well, our lives compare to each other very closely, in reality." Belldandy said, turning around and sitting on the sill. "I live on earth, in a little temple just outside of Nekomi city. I live with my sisters and a young man named Keiichi." She seemed to sigh and relax more at the mention of his name, "We go to university together, and have been together for about 3 years now. My sisters love to meddle with things, like some of the girls in your dorm. My younger sister Skuld and the girl Suu would get along well, and I can't think of what would happen if Urd and your Kitsume would ever meet. But, the thing that makes us the most similar is that Keiichi and I love each other, as do you have someone you love." At this Keitaro jumped up and started waving his arms in the air in front of his face.  
  
"Ah, Naru and I are just friends!" Keitaro said, as he realized this woman already knew the name of this would-be lover. He was about to babble more when he heard footsteps outside his door. "Quick, hide somewhere!" Keitaro said under his breath to the goddess. In response, Belldandy disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Strange." Keitaro commented. His door flung open.  
  
"Keitaro! What are you doing in here!?!?" The voice belonging to the body called out.  
  
Keitaro didn't need to guess who was behind him; he just braced himself mentally for an attack. If she says baka before she hits me, it's a jab, if it's lecher, it's a spin-punch, if its. The woman walked into the room, her brown hair tucked behind her ear and shoulders, two strands stuck out of the rest, and would remind someone of antennae. She grabbed Keitaro's wrist, her skirt fluttered in front of her when she stopped.  
  
She spun the quivering Kanrinin around.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, looking him in the eye. "There's a celebration down below for us! What are you doing up here?"  
  
"A celebration. For Naru and I." Keitaro looked down and blushed.  
  
"For us passing the Toudai* mock exams BAKA! Don't get ideas in your head!" Naru quickly said as she punched his head down to his bed. He got up while rubbing a new bruise on his head, he carefully noted its size and gave it an assessment. He could tell how good of a mood she was in by the size of the lump. This particular beating showed she was relatively calm. (*Tokyo U, a very prestigious university)  
  
"Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten!" Keitaro said, picking himself up to go out to the party with Naru.  
  
A hidden figure watched as he tried to put his hand near the woman's, only to receive that hand in the face, then that face going backwards through a wall. The woman gave a quick "humph" and slammed the door. Urashima got up and walked into the center of his room, looked around for something, then turned to leave. Suddenly, a small figure jumped on Keitaro's shoulder.  
  
"A-!" Keitaro yelled, or tried to yell, because a now reappeared Belldandy had her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I can shrink, it's one of my abilities, now please calm down" Belldandy pleaded. She took her hand from his mouth and sighed. "It looks like your love is too shy to-" It was Belldandy who was cut off this time when Keitaro covered her mouth.  
  
"SHE'S NOT-" he stopped himself, "She's not my lover! We're only friends!" He insisted, practically jumping in his frustration.  
  
"They always say that. But, from the looks of things, life around here is pretty interesting huh?" Belldandy commented, which of course was not needed, she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, your family and that Keiichi guy seem to have a peaceful enough life. Man, I wish you guys could move in with us, I think it would really make things more livable then they are right now." Belldandy's eyes widened in shock, and suddenly a beam of light shot from a marking on her head Keitaro had somehow overlooked straight upwards. There were bright blue lights; flashes of intense deep blue, and then the light quickly receded. Belldandy could only look down.  
  
"Ow, what happened?" Keitaro said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Your wish has been accepted."  
  
**************************  
  
"My what?" Keitaro said, taking a step forward, which resulted in a trip and a transformation into one very socky Keitaro again. "I have to get this thing cleaned," He said to himself, then turned to Belldandy. She had her head draped, her light brown hair covering her face like a shield. She then put her hands to her face, and started shaking her head. Her hair moved rhythmically, like a pendulum.  
  
"I don't believe. you mean that.(Belldandy nodded) was the.(nod) and it was.(nod) I don't believe this. How could a comment like that count?" Keitaro asked, starting to pace. Belldandy, however, started crying. Keitaro walked over to where she was and sat on a pile of clothes. He lifted her hands from her crying form and tried to force a smile.  
  
"Come on, it won't be that bad, we'll have more then enough room for you, and your sisters, and Keiichi. We have a hot spring, a beautiful property, it'll be ok. come on, stop crying." Keitaro stopped though, because of a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, a look of frozen terror on his face.  
  
"And who's this?" Naru asked.  
  
"Ah, this, is, ah, ah." Keitaro stammered, "Belldandy ahhh. she's from outside of the country, she's moved here for school." Keitaro said nervously, happy with his story.  
  
"Uh huh?" Naru asked, looking around him at the goddess, who was now looking pleasant. She waved and smiled. Naru waved back.  
  
"Now, can I ask what she's doing in your room?" Naru asked, obviously holding back anger.  
  
"Well, she's going to be staying with us, along with her sisters and boyfriend she met here in Japan?" Keitaro half asked, hoping that this wouldn't bring her to the "disturbed" level.  
  
"Really" Naru said, strangely calm, she moved over to the two and crouched beside them, looking them over in turn, "Then. Keitaro. Why were you holding her hands?"  
  
"Ahh, Ahh, it's the greeting from where she's from!" Keitaro blurted out. No kicking please no kicking please no kicking no kicking. Naru stood up; still looking composed, and turned. Belldandy, throughout this whole conversation was sitting comfortably with a dim smile on her face, she obviously was still upset about Keitaro's wish, because to be quite frank, who wouldn't?  
  
"Well then, I guess that's ok." Naru forced through clenched teeth. She sideways looked at Belldandy, and talked very slowly, taking deep breaths between words. Taking this as a sign, Keitaro started to crawl backwards. "Could we have some privacy please?" She asked. Belldandy nodded and walked out of the room, sliding the door softly behind her. Naru, being in a blind rage, didn't see the puff of smoke from the hall, nor the door being opened and closed very carefully.  
  
"Naru, now come on, settle down!" Keitaro scrambled back towards the wall of his room, cowering as he went. Naru stalked closer to him, stepping one foot at a time, pausing between each stomp, radiating anger. She brought her hand back in punching position and walked closer. Keitaro tried to shield his face with his hands, a feeble attempt to stop what was most likely going to be right up there with "outraged".  
  
"Keitaro, trying to confuse that foreigner are you? Is it a "custom" to be this close to kissing her? Is that what you're trying to do?!?!" Naru spat, drawing closer. This seems familiar, oh yes, because I have to find that damn window again. She let down a punch that could break cinder blocks. Keitaro curled into a ball, seeing now that escape was useless. He flinched, and waited for the strike. Nothing came. He took a glance through his hands; too see Naru standing, with her hand an inch from his face.  
  
"AAH!" Keitaro screamed, moving away from his would-be attacker. Naru's face contorted into one of pure pain and she began bouncing around the room holding onto her hand, which she was shaking rapidly. Keitaro scrambled to his feet to help her. Narusegawa's hand was beat red and starting to swell from, what looked like, punching a solid wall. There was a *poof* of smoke and Belldandy revealed herself again. Naru, seeing this sudden entrance of the exchange student, looked up from her hand, completely still, and turned to face Belldandy.  
  
"How the, what the, euhhh" Naru managed to sputter out before fainting. "Narusegawa!" Keitaro yelled as he ran to see if she was ok. He scrambled around the room to find the remainder of the clean clothes, and set them under Naru's head. He then turned to Belldandy.  
  
"What just happened?" He asked, his voice showed a hint of anger. He stood up and walked to where the Goddess was standing.  
  
"Oh, I just cast a shield spell around you, in fact, it was a pretty strong shield. Your love must be strong to be able to disrupt the shield like she did." Belldandy stated, giving an inquisitive look towards Naru's body. Keitaro threw up his hands.  
  
"I told you, she's not my ANYTHING! We're just friends! And if you and your family are coming to live with us, then you have to not ever refer to us as 'lovers'. One, because we're *not*, and two, because if anything comes up with Naru and I doing something together like going for lunch together at Toudai, I either get a punch, slice, or have to calm poor Shinobu down! It's not good for my health if you keep on talking like you are." He pleaded to the smiling goddess. He then looked around the room. "How did you get in here anyway?" He asked, still turning around.  
  
"Oh, you won't be able to see an exit, because you haven't seen how gods and goddesses travel, but watch. I guess I'll go back to the temple and break the news. But, to answer your question." Belldandy started to walk to the mirror. Keitaro watched in shock as she placed her hand on the mirror, gestured with her free hand for a second while whispering something, then started to pass through the mirror. Keitaro blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. He then sat up, and slowly walked toward the mirror, as if he was afraid. He tested the surface of the mirror, nothing. He tried to gesture the way that his guest did, again he had no results. Thoroughly frustrated, he mentally threw his hands up and said what the hell. He started blabbering in gibberish, looking completely crazy. All of a sudden, the mirror started to glow again.  
  
"Yes! I got it!" Keitaro triumphantly said. He looked back to Naru, as if expecting to show off, but then realized that she was out cold and turned back to the mirror, only to be facing Belldandy's face again. He jumped back, and then wiped his forehead. "You scared me there!" He stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Keitaro, but I just popped back to tell you that only gods or goddesses can initiate the travel spell, and the travel medium is different for all of us." She declared, giggling a bit, "You sure looked funny trying though. I should be back with everyone else for dinner. Goodbye."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Keitaro turned back to Naru, and knelt beside her. He moved some loose strands of hair away from her eyes and sat, content on being this close to the beauty without having to worry about being blasted through five walls in a matter of seconds. Naru slowly opened her eyes, and Keitaro moved back a bit to allow her to sit.  
  
"Ow, what happened", she said, rubbing her head with her sore hand. She abruptly felt the pain in her hand and jumped to her feet. "Ow ow ow ow ice ice GET ME ICE!!!"  
  
Keitaro fled out the door of his room to try and find the kitchen, smashing into walls in the effort. He rushed past a figure on his way, causing it to spin out and end up on the floor. Keitaro however, didn't notice this and continued to speed to his destination. Naru was still hoping around the room when the door opened gently, revealing a young girl with spinning eyes. She momentarily forgot her pain upon seeing this, and stopped in mid- bounce.  
  
"Shinobu? Are you ok?" Naru inquired, stepping toward her, and took her face in her hands to stop her from falling-she then realized that her hand still hurt. The scream could be heard thought the dorm, and knocked Shinobu unconscious. Keitaro rushed in to see Naru twitching on the floor in pain.  
  
"Ah damn, I'm gonna be blamed for that now too I guess." he mused. A familiar light appeared in his mirror and Keitaro braced himself for the shock of seeing someone float through a mirror. This time, however, there were two people emerging. Belldandy set down easily, followed by the clumping feet of a young man. He scratched his head and looked around. His eyes fell on Keitaro, Naru, then the unconscious form of Shinobu.  
  
"Did you do this?" He asked, pointing toward Keitaro. Keitaro's face took on a look of surprise and slight anger.  
  
"You actually think I'd hurt women? I mean, you don't even know, me, I don't know who you are!" He thought for a moment, "Wait, you're Keiichi aren't you? The one who's living with Belldandy and her sisters." Keiichi nodded.  
  
"And now we're living with all of the residents at your inn." He pointed out.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this, I didn't really mean-"  
  
"It's ok," Keiichi replied, looking over to Belldandy, "I'm sure we can adjust to living here, it's you guys I'm worried about." Belldandy shot Keiichi a wary look. Keiichi moved around the room, and sat on a pile of shirts. "Not exactly what I'd expect to be used to make furniture with, but I guess it works." He smiled and gestured around the room. "What happened here?" He inquired.  
  
"I'm the manager here, I've been worked so hard lately I haven't had time to worry about keeping my room clean." Keitaro replied, sitting down also. Belldandy grinned and snapped her fingers. Shirts, socks, pants, everything started flying in the air. Then suddenly they all stopped in mid-air, and dropped into neat piles, all clothes folded, and organized into what article of clothing they were, and if they were light or dark. Belldandy nodded.  
  
"We can help out around here in order to thank you for your hospitality." Belldandy stated.  
  
"Well yeah." Keitaro said, rubbing the back of his head, "Now that you mention it, there is the issue of rent. I don't know if we can support all of you without extra money." Obviously uncomfortable, Keitaro only looked at either Keiichi or Belldandy sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of staying in a dorm like this without paying, we'll manage." Belldandy's mood was bright.  
  
"Wait, wait." Keiichi started, "This is a dorm? I thought it was just a house!" Keitaro shook his head.  
  
"The Hinata Inn used to be just that, an inn, but now its been turned into an all-girls dorm, with the exception of me, and now I guess, you too." He blushed slightly at the situation he was in every day, surrounded by girls, although he was thinking about one in particular.  
  
"I thought I had it bad with three women around! How many girls live here?" Keiichi said, looking to the hall.  
  
"Well, there's Naru," He gestured to Naru, who had fainted after seeing Belldandy coming through the mirror, then to Shinobu. "Shinobu, then there's Mokoto, Suu, Kitsume, and my aunt Hakura lives here too. Then there's some other girls that don't live here, but sometimes they may as well, those two are Mutsumi and Sara." Keitaro listed, counting out on his fingers. "So I guess that makes it. Eight!" He finally declared.  
  
"Wow. Must be strange living here then." Keiichi got up and went to the door of Keitaro's bedroom. A cry suddenly wailed out through the dorm. Everyone got to his or her feet immediately. A blurry figure sped past the door, causing Keiichi to jump back. Another figure walked in front of the door, holding a hammer.  
  
"Skuld! What did you do!" Belldandy insisted, moving to the girl, who had tucked her hammer into a holster on her back. Skuld just smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Hot springs are great to go though, but not when there's a crazy American in it that tries to attack you. But I'm fine, you'd better find her and calm her down, she seemed horrified." She scanned the room, and locked her eyes on Keitaro. Instinctively, he moved backwards. It's amazing how a girl two feet smaller then you can seem so intimidating with a mallet in her hands. She stalked towards Keitaro, her hands grabbing onto the handle of her hammer, her eyes flaring.  
  
"You." She hissed, "You're the reason we had to move!" She advanced further, causing Keitaro to fall over a pile of clothes and crawl backwards on his hands and feet. She raised her hammer, preparing to strike, and Keitaro froze in fear. She brought the blunt object down, and then stopped halfway. She looked sideways at Keitaro's TV.  
  
"Ah come on sis, one hit?" She pleaded of the TV. A woman's head shot out of the screen.  
  
"No Skuld, we're not here to kill the recipient of the wish." As the woman emerged from the screen, it was obvious that she didn't mind showing off her body. Tight fitting clothes, or no clothes at all, covered her body. She fully emerged and shook her hair. Motioning for Keitaro to move away, she waved her hand and the mallet crashed into the ground where Keitaro's body, or corpse, would have been.  
  
"I guess I overdid that whack huh?" Skuld half laughed nervously. Belldandy looked at Urd, the woman who had come out of the mirror and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You usually wouldn't do something like that, why now?" She inquired.  
  
"I guess I just didn't want to start up a long time here with this poor sap's brains all over the floor." She stated, having her hand in the direction of Keitaro. "Besides, from what I know, its more fun when he's around, fun to watch that is." She flicked a few strands of hair from her face and sat down on Keitaro's table, resting her face on her fist. "So what now? Are we gonna get something to eat? 'Cause I'm starving." She rubbed her stomach to emphasize her point. Keitaro gestured toward Shinobu.  
  
"She's our resident cook, but I don't think that she'll be doing much cooking today." He grinned at his attempt at humor, then quickly looked down. Belldandy piped up.  
  
"Well, I can cook for you today, if you just show me where the kitchen is." Keitaro nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll show you to your rooms, and then we can get started." He blushed slightly, "Eh. Belldandy. Are you and Keiichi going to be sleeping in the same room?" His face snapped a dark red at this question. Belldandy and Keiichi exchanged a look, then laughed.  
  
"Of course!" Belldandy laughed, "Don't you and your lover share a room?" She looked at Naru, who was slowly gaining consciousness. Keitaro ran over to Belldandy, covered her mouth, then appropriately yelled,  
  
"NARU AND I ARE NOT LOVERS! WE AREN'T EVEN----" He slowly looked over his shoulder, a look of dread on his face. Naru was standing with an enraged look on her face. She drew back her fist, and let it fly. As Keitaro vanished into the stars, Urd and Skuld looked at each other wearily.  
  
"This sure will be interesting." Skuld moaned  
  
"Yeah yeah, food now, me hungry." Urd moved with a purpose toward where she thought the kitchen was. Naru looked around.  
  
"And you are. specifically?" She asked pointing at the three newcomers who had gathered in a semicircle. Belldandy moaned.  
  
"Not this part of the introduction again." She whined.  
  
"What part of the introduction? Naru asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, that we're goddesses." Belldandy stated, popping up on her toes as she delivered her line. Naru, took some time to process this, then nodded, and fainted.  
  
"Yepp, very interesting" Skuld stated, as she shook her head and picked up her bags.  
  
Thanks-that's all for part one, stay tuned for episode 2! Which I believe will be entitled "Who's the best? Competition." Oh, and those R&R's are good to have too. 


	2. Ch 2 Who's the best? Competition

Ah! My Hina! -A crossover fanfic featuring Love Hina and Ah! My Goddess!  
  
-Written by Buncy The Frog, with help from members of angelroms.com forums and zinfomxx.com forums-check them out!!!  
  
Ah! My Hina! Episode 2-Who's the best? Competition.  
  
Keiichi and Keitaro sat in a luxurious bath looking out at the night sky, the bath lovingly provided to them by Belldandy. These two had been going there regularly now, because of the events happening in the dorm. The two worlds had. clashed, to say it nicely. The relatively calm atmosphere had dissolved when talents collided. For example, there was Skuld and Suu, who had been trying to top one another time and again making robots and machines. Urd and Kitsume had been trying to outwit one another, using their fellow dormers as the subjects. Finally, a very pleasant, but fierce battle between Belldandy and Shinobu had developed; they had been cooking up a storm ever since the first night.  
  
"Ah, I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Keitaro sighed, leaning deeper into the bath. Keiichi stretched and yawned.  
  
"Me either, its pretty strange not only moving here, but seeing what's going on at the moment." He got out of the bath and dried off. "I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow morning, for another five course meal, from each of our cooks." He rubbed his stomach to empathize his point, then left. Keitaro slouched down more in the tub, trying to remember what had started the whole thing.  
  
The first conflict had been sparked when Shinobu, having just woken up, walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, only to see a very beautiful and exotic looking woman preparing rice cakes.  
  
"Ah, um. What are you doing?" She had asked, the answer obvious. The woman crooked her head toward the young lady and smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm preparing dinner, I know it's usually your job, but I thought you could use a break." She opened her mouth to speak, but Belldandy stopped her. "During dinner, I'll explain everything. Now sit down, relax, you must feel stressed here, having to cook for all these people. You must be very talented for them to have you on full time for cooking." Shinobu blushed a dark shade of red.  
  
"Um, annon, yes, I guess you could say that." Shinobu almost whispered. She had gotten out of the idea that everything that she did was a miserable failure and had started accepting that what she did was in fact good work, and that she had a great mind and personality. She gave a little half bow and stammered away from the door. She had been making dinner almost since she had arrived at the dorm. Now, this person who she didn't even know was making dinner? It was all too much for her-she made to Keitaro's room. Maybe her sempai would make her feel better.  
  
As she emerged, she saw, to her surprise, and the obvious delight of almost everyone in the room, Keitaro was hanging upside down, and flying around the room, screaming in sheer terror. She let out a gasp that caught the attention of the group. A darkly tanned woman waved her hand. Keitaro suddenly started flailing his arms around, then dropped face first into the floor. She rushed to Keitaro's side, and started shaking him, trying to get him to wake from the unconscious state the fall had rendered him in. Suu jumped up and started jumping around.  
  
"Shinobuuuuu! Why did you have to ruin our fun!" She emphasized the word "fun" by landing square on Keitaro's back, driving him back into consciousness. Sara folded her legs, obviously disappointed. A strange looking girl with a mallet stood up and moved to the door.  
  
"If you don't mind, we have some more matters to discuss with your manager." She wore a serious expression. As she closed the door, she burst out laughing. "Let's discuss a game of whack the manager!" Shinobu could hear the wails of Keitaro from inside and tried to open the door, but she couldn't. It was jammed or something else that she could not figure out. Feeling flustered and confused, she retreated until her room until dinner was announced.  
  
As she walked into the dining room, it was obvious that this woman was something extraordinary. There were five courses laid out for each person, along with their places already served with each dormer's favourite drink. That may not have been a good choice when Kitsume was involved, Shinobu silently observed. When everyone arrived and the eating started, it was obvious that something was not looking too great for Shinobu's position as cook. Everyone was diving into their dishes, pausing between chews to praise this woman's work. The woman who cooked the dinner got up and called everyone's attention with a slightly amplified voice.  
  
"Hello everyone," She said pleasantly, "I thought that dinner would be the best time to discuss what has happened. The girls nodded their agreement, Shinobu joined in, hoping to know what was going on. It took about an hour, convincing people like Kitsume and Suu that they were Goddesses was hard enough, but they made the girls demonstrate their powers to "convince" them. After the three had preformed some spectacular light shows, as along with showing their angelic forms, the girls turned to Keiichi.  
  
"What about you?" Kitsume inquired, her eyebrow raised. Keiichi looked up, having almost completely ignored the displays, and had been talking with Keitaro, who was too exhausted to see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Oh." Keiichi jolted upright, "I'm just a mortal." He grinned, looking over at the woman Shinobu now knew was called Belldandy, "But I think I'm the luckiest mortal in the world right now." Belldandy made a delighted noise while Urd and Skuld, the other two, made acts of retching, along with the adjoining sounds.  
  
"Well, I hope you're staying long, because now out party for these two lovebirds." She motioned to Keitaro and Naru. Keitaro turned a deep red and started mumbling something, but was knocked flat by Naru with a fist to his temple. "Will have to be rescheduled for another time." She shrugged. "But, what does it matter where you get hammered!" She raised her glass of sake. "Bottoms up!"  
  
The night quickly broke down, the dormers, new and old, split into groups of conversation. For Urd and Kitsume however it was a pair of drinking fools, every time they ran out of sake, Urd made another one appear, but her attempts were getting worse and worse every time. Her latest try had resulted in a snake being set loose. Belldandy, Naru, Keiichi, and Keitaro were talking when Shinobu spoke up.  
  
"Annon, Belldandy?' The woman turned and smiled. Shinobu took another breath and continued. "I'm able to cook for tomorrow, if it's all right with you. Belldandy smiled hugely.  
  
"Of course! As long as I get to cook from time to time, I don't mind taking a break." Belldandy said through a delightful smile. Shinobu nodded her agreement.  
  
The next day started as usual, with a simple breakfast from Shinobu, and a lunch that Belldandy had prepared. Their co-operation had been working well, and they seemed to be getting along. But that night everyone's view of that had changed. As they entered the dining room, they were taken aback. There was food-heaping portions of delicious food whose aroma attacked the diners' noses when they got remotely close to the dishes. The food was delicious, as many as them thought it would be, every so often a compliment or praise was shot at Shinobu, her face reddening with each one. Afterwards, Belldandy approached Shinobu.  
  
"Ah, Shinobu?" She poked her head around into the kitchen-Shinobu was cleaning the dishes. She turned and asked what Belldandy needed. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll cook dinner tomorrow." Without giving time to Shinobu to argue, Belldandy had slipped out.  
  
Keitaro sunk deeper into the tub. That argument was actually the good one, it got him fed royally every meal, not like what had happened after that second night when Shinobu had cooked dinner, now THAT rivalry was hell for him-this was one of the places where he could avoid it.  
  
During the second dinner, which fortunately did not provide a sake bottle for Urd to refill time and time again, Urd and her new drinking buddy had to resort to a practice usually only carried out drunk-talking. As soon as Kitsume mentioned a time when she had tricked Keitaro into giving her 10 000 yen, Urd shot back immediately with a situation she had gotten Keiichi into involving a love potion. They very fiercely started shooting things they'd done back and forth at each other, trying to top the other by splurting out some random sneaky or cruel thing they did. It eventually ended in a stalemate, each woman burning holes in the other's eyes. They got up and stormed out of the dining room, heading for their rooms. The goddesses' rooms were positioned very close to the girls' rooms. In fact, all it took for Kitsume to look into Urd's room was to put her head out the door, and look down one room. That didn't help at all with the situation, as the two were on the verge of a fistfight going to their rooms, and seeing the opposition the whole way to their rooms did not go well.  
  
Then it began.  
  
When Keitaro woke up in the morning, Naru was standing over his bed, holding something. Keitaro couldn't quite make it out, because he had just woken. "Have a good night?" She asked, obviously something was wrong. Keitaro sat up and tried to concentrate on the object that Naru was holding. When his eyes finally adjusted and he put on his glasses, it became clear what they were-panties. Strawberry patterned panties. Keitaro immediately was on alert. What was Naru doing with panties in her hand-if he ever even looked at the girls' laundry she'd beat him.  
  
"Are you a bit tired? Because you obviously didn't get much sleep." Naru continued, confusing Keitaro even more.  
  
"What's this about Naru?" He stood up, still a bit groggy.  
  
"Well, for one thing-these are Shinobu's." Naru stated. A shot of fear went through him. What had happened that she wanted to know something that involved Shinobu's panties? He involuntarily took a step back.  
  
"Ah... what about them?" He stammered.  
  
"Nothing," Naru said, lowering them to her side, "just that Shinobu saw you come in last night and take them." She looked too casual to be saying this. Suppressing rage. Keitaro guessed. But this accusation stunned him.  
  
"Me? Taking a girl's panties? Haven't I already shown you that I'm not a pervert?" He took another step back, Naru followed him.  
  
"Well, I did get over that, except for this!" She spat, holding up the panties again. "Shinobu's having a crying fit because you stole her panties! Do you know what it would take to calm her down?! Almost nothing!" Naru's face was set in an ice-cold stare.  
  
"Wait wait!" Keitaro insisted, having his hands. "How do you know it was me? This is just unfair, blindly accusing me of something!" Keitaro wailed, hoping this would buy him some time to run. Naru reached into her pocket and brought out a book. Keitaro took it carefully and immediately noticed it was his datebook.  
  
"I found it in her room." Naru said, her eyes blazing fire. Keitaro nodded, turned slowly, and bolted out of his room, screaming at the top of his lungs as Naru followed him. He knew he hadn't taken anything, but the only way to prevent himself from being killed was to run. Fast. As he bolted down the stairs and past Kitsume's room, he heard a howling laughter. He stopped, and knowing his life was in danger, opened the door a crack. He saw Kitsume rolling around on the floor laughing, with a stony- posed Urd by her side, shaking her head. He flung open the door and knew what was happening.  
  
"Kitsume! Did you do this?" Keitaro insisted, looking down the hall.  
  
"Yes! It was a masterpiece!" She managed to say between bursts of laughter. Keitaro was about to insist what she was thinking, but didn't get the chance, because being punched in the head and flying into the wall opposite a window tends to prevent someone from talking much. Naru stood panting, and looked over at Kitsume, who was not laughing ten times as hard as she was before. Realization finally dawned on Naru. "You. Did this?" She asked, pointing at the laughing figure.  
  
Kitsume managed to sit up straight, and nodded twice. A grin infected her face again and she fell down laughing again.  
  
"Did you hear that? Oh man, you really can hit a guy Naru. Oh, I need some sake." Kitsume managed to stumble out of her room, hanging onto Naru as she passed, never stopping her laughing. Urd, now that Kitsume was gone, nodded slowly. "That was pretty good, I have to admit, but I'll top her." She passed Naru, a look of sheer determination on her face.  
  
Naru didn't know what to think. Sure, she would kick Keitaro's butt if he even looked the wrong way at a girl, but to have done it just because she was set up made her feel almost evil. She had to learn to control her temper, and her jealousy, better.  
  
Wait a second. Me? Jealous of anyone with Keitaro? What am I thinking? Naru thought.  
  
Don't try to convince yourself otherwise, you have feelings for Keitaro and you know it. Another part of her shot back. (For reason of simplicity, let's say it was her heart)  
  
Please, anyone as perverted as him couldn't even get the time of say from me. Naru's other side (Her brain) shot back  
  
Oh please, how many dates have you two been on together? Plus when you tried to break up his date with Mutsumi. Face it, But I wouldn't argue more, you might start talking to yourself out loud, that'd turn Keitaro off, and we both know you don't want that. Her heart finished. Naru, fuming at her dumb impulses, went off to breakfast.  
  
There, she really got a shock. Last night's dinner had been pale in comparison with what was laid out before her. Each place set was divided into two by a plastic barrier. One side was marked "Belldandy", the other marked "Shinobu". On each side of the barrier there were mounds of food, each serving was as large as last night's per-person serving.  
  
"Whaa?" Naru whispered, looking down the hall, where the others were slowly approaching, still slightly groggy, except for a still hysterical Kitsume, Urd, her face set in concentration, and Keitaro, who winced every step he took, and paused when he saw Naru.  
  
"Look, I can explain." Keitaro began. Naru held up her hand.  
  
"I know, Kitsume set it up, just like she did with your rent money last time. Look, I. I'm sorry I hit you back there, if I knew what had been going on." It was Keitaro's turn to hold his hand up.  
  
"Let's just say that now you owe me one ok?" He smiled warmly, then winced as he moved closer. "I'm starved. What's for breakfast?" Naru winced at that question. "Pick a food." She said, leaning up against the doorframe.  
  
"Uh. Fish?" Keitaro guessed, not really knowing what the question was about. Naru shrugged.  
  
"It'll probably be there, take a look." As Keitaro rounded the corner, he showed definite signs of shock.  
  
"Wow, that's. a lot of food." He said, looking at each place set in the room. "I'm guessing that there's going to be some leftovers." Naru nodded. As she made to sit down, a figure jumped on Keitaro's head. Naru glanced up, without really having to, to see Suu with her legs on either side of Keitaro's head, riding him like a child.  
  
"When I saw all that food, it gave me an idea!" She shouted. She pushed off Keitaro's chest, sending him back a few feet, and pulled out what looked like a trash bin. "This is my mega mecha food disposal! Food goes in, but doesn't come out!" She beamed; her trademark symbol imprinted on the side of the object clearly showed that her strange foreign technology had been used to make it. Keitaro looked disappointed.  
  
"Isn't that a waste of food? I mean, a big waste, considering how much there is?"  
  
"It doesn't matter! Shinobu and the Goddess are making enough food to feed a small nation, so there's always more!" Suu grabbed an apple off a counter and jumped over the can, throwing the apple in the bin as she went. There was a hissing sound and some smoke, and the apple was gone. She bounded around the room, obviously pleased, then stopped, and bent over, her hand at her eyes, causing a catcall whistle to sound out of nowhere. "What's that!" She pointed to the other side of the room, where Skuld was wheeling something in. She looked over at Suu and her disposal.  
  
"I had pretty much the same though as Suu, but my invention is a lot better." Skuld beamed. She took out a bag of food and dumped it in her can that looked similar to Suu's. "Skuld's own garbage disposal, switch, on!" She said as she pressed a button on a handheld controller. There was a quick zap, and the food disappeared.  
  
"Oooooo." Suu marveled, looking into the tin on the balls of her feet. She stood up and saluted Skuld. "I can do better! I'll be right back!" She bounced out of the room, picking up her tin as she left.  
  
"Pssh, better then me? Let's see that." Skuld said stubbornly, sitting down at her place. Five minutes later Suu came bouncing into the room, shot Skuld a look, then sat to eat. As Naru had predicted, there was a pile of food left afterwards, even though everyone had eaten until they couldn't place one more piece of food in their mouths, because their stomachs would, they thought, explode. Suu jumped up, rather slowly compared to before she started eating, and pressed a button on a remote controller she was holding, where she got it Naru couldn't guess. They heard a whirring, and a robot screeched around the corner of the door Suu had gotten out of earlier and came straight towards the diners. It stopped at the first place, Shinobu's, and hands shot out, grabbing each piece of food and dumping it into Suu's bin from earlier, which had been attached to a platform on the robot. It moved steadily from table to table, rapidly disposing of the food it came across. When it was done, Suu pressed another button, and the robot retracted it's arms and sped out the door, sliding into it and causing a large dent to appear in the food frame as it tried to turn the corner. Suu punched the air in triumph and thanked Shinobu and Belldandy for the food, then slowly, and not very energetically, bounded out of the room, still leaving the shocked look on everyone's face still very much intact, except of course on the face of Skuld, who had never once flinched as the robot was collecting her food wildly. She puffed in anger and left the room, muttering something to herself under her breath.  
  
The next morning, Keiichi had gotten a punch to the nose by Sara, after being taken control of by a Love potion concocted by Urd, her response to Kitsume's earlier ploy. The piles of food were beginning to become bigger and tastier, as Shinobu and Belldandy tried harder and harder to top one another, but both were receiving the same amount of praise. The most interesting conflict that day by far was that of Suu and Skuld, as Keitaro later pointed out. It was hot for a winter day, previously made snowmen's smiles turned to frowns as they slowly sagged to the ground. By Keitaro's guess, the temperature was around freezing, very strange, considering Christmas was coming up and it would be miserable if the weather was like this for that day. Seeking refuge from the pressure put on by the conflicts, Naru forced Keitaro into studying with her. Keiichi managed to talk his way in too, by saying that since he had moved; he had to go to university somewhere. So there they were, ignoring the sounds of chopping, bickering, power tools, trying to study. As usual, Keitaro couldn't grasp some concepts, but at least he was improving, Naru pointed out to herself. Keiichi was doing pretty well, having already gone to university; he had a good grasp of what he needed to know on his entrance exams. Things had gone on without a hitch when Keitaro heard something from outside his window. He peered out, to see three figures on the roof across from him. One had long flowing black hair-Skuld-and one had strange markings on it's hips-one of Suu's inventions then-the other figure was jumping around-That was Suu-yelling encouragement to. Sara? Looking more closely, he saw Skuld and Sara wearing mechanical suits, both aiming their arms at each other, as if preparing to fire something. Suu was fiddling around with something on a control pad she was holding. Suddenly, without warning, the two began firing missiles at each other, dodging and parrying with supernatural ease.  
  
So much for a good study session. Keitaro thought blandly. Hoping to bring them to their senses, Keitaro leaned out of his window and shouted. "Hey! Stop that! Someone could get hurt! Is that really what you waaa-" he cut off as a missile sped towards him. Sara had turned at his call, while she was in the middle of unleashing a missile, sending it speeding towards Keitaro's room. "GET DOWN!" Keitaro yelled, flinging himself under his table. Naru and Keiichi gave him questioning looks, but soon looked toward the open window, and screamed. The explosion rocked the dorm, and tee three caught in the radius of the blast found it very hard to hear exactly what was being asked them when everyone had gathered outside of what was left of Keitaro's room. Suu, Sara, and Skuld were all being reamed on by Belldandy, Urd, and surprisingly, even Hakura joined in, after being tuned into the more recent events occurring in the dorm.  
  
From there, the three disagreements escaladed, many times resulting in shouting matches, and in one case involving Urd and Kitsume, a catfight was almost achieved. In truth, only two out of the three conflicts really caused any fights, verbal or physical. Belldandy and Shinobu were very polite wit each other, and in fact were turning out to be getting close. However, there was still tension, understandably.  
  
Naru woke up a month after the goddesses' arrival, feeling refreshed and peaceful. There were birds chirping outside her window, the sun was shining on her, warming her body, and she dully realized that her entrance exams were to take place later that day. She picked up her clothes for the day and headed for the bath, hoping to get an early start so she could do some last minute cramming. She bathed and then set off for the hot springs. *  
  
*In Japan, people bathe first, then enter the tub to soak.  
  
As she opened the door, she noticed that she was not the only early riser that day. In fact, the woman sitting in the springs before her didn't even look like anyone she recognized. She had vibrant red hair, which fell beyond her shoulders, and a lightly tanned face. Naru made to ask her what she was doing, but the woman stopped her before she could open her mouth.  
  
"You need not know who I am yet. In fact, my presence here was supposed to go unnoticed." She held up her hand, as Naru tried to talk. "I am performing a spell on this building, as so these three... competitions will cease. In order for the spell to reach maximum capacity, I have to stay on the grounds for eight hours. You have caught me here on my last." The sun shone over the wall surrounding the bath. "Ah. My time here is done. I hope this will make your day a little less stressful. Entrance exams can be tough Naru, do your best." Having not really heard her last sentence, Naru blurted,  
  
"But why do you want us getting along? Why spend eight hours around our home so we would act nice to each other?"  
  
"You will see in time, there is much more in your future then you can care to understand right now. With time, the knowledge will come. Now, I must take my leave, before my sisters discover my presence." With a *pop*, she was gone. Naru still stood there, clutching a towel to her chest, trying to take in what this strange woman had just said.  
  
Keitaro, Naru, and Keiichi sent out later that day, to head to Toudai after meeting up with Mutsumi.  
  
"Keiichi," Naru began, "Do the goddesses have any more sisters?" Keiichi looked surprised.  
  
"I certainly hope not, Urd and Skuld are a big enough problem to begin with" Keiichi replied.  
  
"Urd and Skuld may be the least of our problems soon." Naru said to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Keitaro asked, having bee walking closest to her, he was the only one who had heard her.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Naru said with a smile, "Why don't we go a little faster? I mean, if we're going to pick Mutsumi up, we don't have much time left.  
  
"Right." Keitaro nodded.  
  
As Naru expected, when they got home, everyone was chatting pleasantly.  
  
"Shinobu and I have decided to co-operate to produce meals from now on." Belldandy said cheerily, taking a sip of water out of a glass she had made appear out of nowhere, "In fact, we have a five course meal planned out for tonight. I hope you all enjoy it." She said cheerily.  
  
"Skuld and I are gonna build the best mechas in the world!" Suu said, kicking Keitaro in the head as they passed the threshold of the door. Kitsume and Urd were talking secretly as the three approached them. They broke up when they were aware of people being in close proximity.  
  
"Urd and I have patched up our differences now." Kitsume said proudly. "From now on, it's gonna be smooth sailing. For the two of us anyway-I mean everyone" Kitsume tried to hit Urd back for smacking her on the head.  
  
If only I could think that. Naru mused, still trying to figure out the woman's message.  
  
"You coming up?" Keitaro asked, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just hold on a second. Naru shook her head, and headed up the stairs.  
  
Thanks all; I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter. I think the next chapter will be called:  
  
A lost love remembered? Kitsume's past.  
  
Please, R&R. 


	3. Ch 3 A Lost Love Remembered? Kitsume's ...

Ah! My Hina! -A crossover fanfic featuring Love Hina and Ah! My Goddess!  
  
-Written by Buncy The Frog, with help from members of angelroms.com forums and zinfomxx.com forums-check them out!!! Please note I own shit, except maybe for the characters I make up along the series.  
  
-Listen. I've just realized that Kitsune is spelt, Kitsune. But, seeing as I don't like change, I'm still writing it Kitsume. So there.  
  
Ah! My Hina! Episode 3-A lost love remembered? Kitsume's past.  
  
Kitsume sat on her bed, sipping highly sweetened tea. She was absently staring out at nothing in particular. She didn't feel like doing anything that day, instead, she sat brooding. That day, this had been the day... That she had met... him.  
  
The sun beat down on Mitsune Konno's face, causing her to squint against the glare. Why she had chosen to spend her savings on a trip to Puerto Rico she would never know. What she did know was that it was a bitch learning to speak English, it was so confusing. She decided against thinking more about it. She shook her head, and tried to calm herself. If Naru hadn't told Mitsune about her crush on Seta, she would have probably still been back home enjoying her summer. No time to complain, she thought, I've spent too much money on this to not enjoy it. She beckoned the waiter and asked in a slightly accented English,  
  
"Can I have another of these Shirley temples?" The waiter nodded and left to fill her order.  
  
After slowly savoring the taste of her drink, she decided to have a swim. She sat up in her seat, and took the scrunchie out of her hair, letting her long blond hair, shaking her head so her hair would be allowed full freedom. She moved to the stairs, and slowly lowered herself into the pool. She swam a few laps, allowing the water to soak her hair. She stopped after quickly dunking her head and moved to the spa  
  
She dully realized that this resort would have been more fun to go to if she had gone with someone. But, not being involved with anyone, and having Naru as the reason for this trip, she was almost forced to go alone. Lounging on the side of the pool, she suddenly realized how stupid her going to Puerto Rico was. She was in high school; she should have been back home, without a care in the world.  
  
Maybe I've just matured too fast, she mused. There was nothing she could do about it now; she was stuck there for a full week. Thinking that she could spend some time inside watching pay-per-view movies. She headed out to the exit of the pool; and knocked into someone, causing her to drop her towel and the book she was carrying. She made to apologize, but before she could even open, her mouth, she felt her head spinning. Before her stood an extremely handsome man. At a loss for words, she only moved her mouth, opening and closing it, as if she was about to say something, then had decided against it. The man laughed, and said in broken English,  
  
"Oh, I...to be... sorry." Trough almost pure luck, she managed to catch that he had a Japanese accent. She spoke to him in Japanese.  
  
"It's ok." He looked surprised, thinking her an American.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm so used to everyone I meet around here speaking English, I've had to pick it up a bit before I came." He replied in Japanese.  
  
"Oh, me too, it was a hassle, but I was able to learn it. At least it looks good on a resume." She let out a kind of giggle. He looked around.  
  
"What brings you all the way down here?" He said, they ignoring all the looks they were getting from the passersby, seeing people speaking in a foreign language seemed to unnerve them.  
  
"Oh, I just needed some time from home, you know how it is." She replied shyly. "I'm sorry, I must be sounding rude, not introducing myself. My name is Terato Higuma." He said, bowing.  
  
"Mitsune Konno." She replied, also bowing.  
  
"Ah, I was just on my way to the bar to have a drink, would you like to join me?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. Mitsune acted to be thinking some time to consider this request, then nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think I'd like that." She said, they both headed to the bar, smiling broadly.  
  
By the time that they had called it a night, the sun had long since moved below the horizon, and was giving only a dull glow, late dusk. Mistune settled into bed, giddily happy. They had clicked on so many levels. They liked the same things, they were both students, and they had, in a semi- drunken state, had fun with the English-speaking visitors, by talking loudly in Japanese. This would cause someone to make a nasty comment in English, which they thought the couple could not understand. Then, one of them would off-handily say something in English to them. This usually caused them to go red in the face and leave, spouting apologies. When they were done with that, they had gone dancing to a live Mexican band. Mitsune was a great dancer, flowing to the music, and looked very appealing also. Terato was also a decent dancer for a male.  
  
Tomorrow, she thought, as she pulled the sheets higher, will be heaven.  
  
Keitaro poked his head into the room.  
  
"Kitsume, we're off to see our entrance exam do you need anything while we're out?" Kitsume suddenly snapped back to the world.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, some sake if you could." She waved her hand, motioning for him to leave.  
  
"Ok, I think we're gonna go by the store, well, see ya."  
  
"Yeah, well good luck to you." She replied.  
  
Well, at least he's an honest and decent guy. Naru won't get hurt like I did. She mused, then went back to her tea.  
  
She had hurried to the poolside early that day, having showered and giving herself an once-over. Make that many, many once-overs. By the time she was done, even the gayest man in the resort would have fallen for her. Her hair was tied in a bun, but still allowed a good portion of her hair to flow over she shoulders. She had used just the right amount of makeup, and wore a bikini that hugged all the right places, then donned a translucent shirt-skirt combination, in case they ended up going anywhere. Terato came just when he was supposed to. They talked for a couple of minutes, then went swimming. At first they just swam laps, but it soon turned into a full-blown dunking contest. They were splashing around like a couple of kids.  
  
Now this is why swimming is better with two people! Mitsune giddily thought. After they had had enough of swimming, they went out for brunch, taking a table at the diner with an umbrella to avoid the sun's harsh rays. Mitsune was in heaven. She had found someone who was just right for her. They liked the same things, it turned out that they lived near each other. All through he day he had treated her like a queen. He left her before dinner, so she could get changed and meet him in the restaurant they had picked out earlier that day. She changed into a long, tight dress, which hugged her curves nicely. She vaguely remembered her parents telling her something or other about her and skimpy outfits, but she didn't give it a second thought. If it meant seeing Terato for five more minutes, she would have walked naked through Tokyo. She had fallen into such a deep love, she found herself thinking that it may have just been lust she was feeling. She decided against that immediately, there was no way that this was something as simple s lust. This was full blown, unquestionable love. With satisfaction etched on her face, she headed off to the restaurant.  
  
The place they had chosen to eat at was an Italian themed restaurant. They had considered a Japanese themed one, but had quickly dismissed it. Not only had they eaten Japanese all their lives, the Americans would probably not get anything right. When Mitsune arrived, she looked very pleased. She had seen the restaurant before, but it didn't matter. It had a channel leading around the tables, and when being escorted around, you were placed on a boat, and pushed to where you needed to go. Mitsune of course thought this was a bit much, but all thought died away as Terato came into view. He walked with a purpose towards her, only breaking eye contact with her when he needed to avoid something or someone. For a high school student, Mitsune looked very mature, her dress ensured that. Terato seemed to notice this change when he finally reached her.  
  
"You look... amazing." Was all he said before they beckoned a boat over. Dinner went off without a hitch. He was charming and suave, and ate like a gentleman. Afterwards, they went walking, down through the resort, which featured a magnificent garden. They sat on a bench, watching the flowers bend slightly against the breeze passing through the pathway. Mitsune had laid her head down on Terato's lap, and was looking up at him. He slowly stroked her hair as they talked. In a move that still spurised Mitsune to this day, she allowed him to take her to his room.  
  
There was a loud whooping sound from down the hall. Kitsume sat up straighter, and looked to her door. That must be good news. She thought, and turned back to the window. Good news...  
  
Terato had gone into the bathroom, to get ready for what they were about to do. Mitsune's heart was racing. She had no idea why she came up to his room. But, if Terato and herself were to share this experience, their love would be complete. She sat on the bed, and was surveying the room when the phone rang. She picked it up, thinking to take a message. On the other line, a cheerful voice rang out.  
  
"Terato honey! It's me, Shinzu. I hope you're having fun on vacation, but I can think of a much more enjoyable activity we can do together, and it would only cost us one condom. Terato, where's the dirty talk? Come on, tell me what I want to hear." Mitsune's mouth was wide open. The receiver was shaking in her hand. She dropped the phone as if it was the plague, and stepped away from the table, terror etched in her face. Terato came out, and seeing the phone flung away, picked it up, giving her a questioning, "What are you, crazy?" look. He asked who was on the phone, then suddenly smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, that was just room service. Yeah. Really? Oh... can't wait to get home. Yeah, see you later honey." He hung up the phone and turned to her.  
  
"Y-you have a g-girlfriend?" Was all she managed to get out.  
  
"Yeah, we've been together five years." He said, throwing her a wicked smile. "And you, she doesn't know? Why would you...." She was heartbroken, she couldn't get anything out properly, tears were streaming down her face. She was so confused, her only thought since she met him, and he was cheating on his girlfriend with her? She began bawling, and sat down on the bed. Her hands were damp, her makeup was smeared. Terato stood in front of her, his face spelling out greedy desire.  
  
"Oh come on babe, I know what'll calm you down." He grabbed her hands and pushed them down to the bed, causing her to fall on her back. He licked his lips. Pure hatred flashed through Mitsune's mind. Her anger seemed to give her great strength, and she broke out of his hold, and managed to kick Terato, hard, in a very special area to many, if not all males. She ran fro the room, ignoring his screams and orders to "get back here now bitch". She ran non-stop to her room, and managing to keep her wits with her for a second, used her keycard and entered her room. She fell o her bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she had awoken, she was calmed down. However she spent the next two days in her room, watching movies and TV, and eating room service. Terato had made no attempt to contact her even when she checked out. When she had gotten home, she was silent, much to the confusion of her parents, thinking that she would have many stories to tell. It had taken her some time to get over this blow to her confidence and trust in society, but instead of coping with it, she had built a barrier around her, very rarely letting the real side of her show. She got into drinking and gambling, and earned the nickname Kitsume, meaning fox, by the skill she developed in it. Eventually, when it was time to move out, she had stayed with Naru and went to Hinata Inn, refusing to blame Naru for this encounter. She was only one of the reasons why it had developed. She could only blame herself.  
  
Kitsume stood up. Her tea long from empty, and her stomach rumbling, she thought out a route she could take to the kitchen to avoid the others, congratulating whoever gradated would take too long.  
  
There were four new members to Tokyo U; all of them had been accepted. To Keiichi, this wasn't such a big accomplishment, he was already in university, or used to be. A party was thrown for them, but Kitsume wasn't her usual drunk self. She seemed to be thinking about something. Naru took no note of this, as she was too busy taking Kitsume's place as head drinker. She made several drunken passes at Keitaro, who bluntly refused. She called him a spoilsport and decided to call it a night. She settled down onto her bed, sake still ringing her ears a bit, and tried to sleep. There was a rustling in the trees outside, but Naru was sure she heard someone say through the breeze,  
  
"You're welcome. Enjoy Tokyo U."  
  
Well, thanks, this was a kind of experimental chapter spawned off of Peter F. Hamilton's book entitled Fallen Dragon. Read it and you'll see. Maybe. Well, next chapter too look forward to I think will be called Wishing for love? Debate. 


	4. Ch 4 Wishing for love? Debate

Ah! My Hina! -A crossover fanfic featuring Love Hina and Ah! My Goddess!  
  
-Written by Kyle Dohring (A.K.A Buncy The Frog), with help from members of angelofanime.com forums and the angelroms.com forums-check them out!!! Please note I own shit, except maybe for the characters I make up along the series.  
  
-I'd like to hear from you guys more! If you want to discuss this story, or something else, feel free to e-mail me at buncythefrog@hotmail.com  
  
Ah! My Hina! Episode 4-Wishing for love? Debate.  
  
It was a nice day in Japan, there was practically no cloud cover, the temperature was just right, and the students of Toudai had a long weekend off of school. Naru and Keitaro, although Naru had been a bit hard to convince, had gone on a date. Belldandy and Keiichi also took this opportunity to take some time alone also. This left all the single ladies alone in the dorm. They mulled and shuffled around the dorms, but even after a while, game systems, no matter how elaborately made by Skuld and Suu, got boring, along with sitting, pacing, talking, bathing, anything just seemed less interesting without the four people who had left.  
  
Urd and Kitsume were drinking some sake left over from the previous night's dinner, when Urd's eyes suddenly came to life. She sat up quickly, pushing over her chair in the process. Kitsume looked up.  
  
"What's the matter? This sake not good? It does taste a little bland to me, next time let's-" Urd placed a finger on Kitsume's lips, silencing her.  
  
"I've got something we can do." Kitsume's eyes brightened, although the spectacle was blocked behind her eyelids. Urd snapped her fingers and a loudspeaker appeared in her hands. She spoke into it, causing her voice to bring throughout the entire dorm.  
  
"Any young ladies who have nothing to do, come to the main hall immediately!"  
  
Five minutes, everyone had gathered around Urd. Everyone looked at her with unbroken concentration. Skuld walked over to her sister and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Is this about what I think it's about?" Urd nodded, and a smile appeared on Skuld's face. Urd spoke again.  
  
"We're going on a little trip, to a country called Canada." Shinobu frowned, her face contorting into one of concentration.  
  
"Ca-na-da. I don't remember that country at all." Urd laughed.  
  
"Not many people do. It's just north of the united states."  
  
"Ooh! I thought that that place was too cold to have any people in it!" Suu piped in, and jumped towards her computer, then started up an atlas program.  
  
Sitting at his computer, Kyle was watching the latest episode of Ah! My Hina! Which he had just gotten from the creators FTP. Hearing all the cracks about his home country, he got mad and shut the media player off. Then got up to have a snack. Maybe a Popsicle. Yea, a Popsicle would be good.  
  
The girls set out only a little after Suu had shown them the location of the place they were going using her atlas program. They moved into the living room, where a TV stood. Kitsume raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You did say that we were going to this Canada right? I mean, what are we going here, watching a documentary on it or something?" Urd laughed, and Skuld smiled, her hands behind her back, fiddling with the hammer strapped to her back.  
  
"Just grab hands, and trust me." Urd said, trying to look as serious as possible. "Ara...Hello everyone. How are you?" Everyone turned to see Mutsumi Otohime standing at the doorway. Shinobu marched over to her and grasped her hand, stretching the other people who were connected in the chain.  
  
"We're going for a trip." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Skuld, meet us at his hub ok?" Urd asked. Skuld nodded, and Urd slid into the TV, suddenly all the other girls were sucked into the TV also. Skuld shook her head, then headed to the hot springs.  
  
As the non-goddesses traveled through the God/Goddess Travel Flux, simply referred to as the GTF, they saw a sight that they would never be able to recall properly, never mind even being sure of what they were seeing as they floated away from a wavy navy blue shape that looked awfully like the dorm. It seemed that the world had been splashed onto by a rather large bucket of paint, but there were discrepancies. They passed one and realized that they were passing a person. They couldn't make out what sex or clothes they were wearing though, it was just a white cloud shaped like a human that walked along the street. They suddenly started traveling very fast, floating over Tokyo and then Japan, then after a few seconds, the continent that was their destination came into view. They slowed down drastically as they approached a cluster of lakes. They could soon make out buildings and people again, and flew straight down, in to a house, then entered it. Immediately something was different. There were pink spots around them. Also, Skuld was there.  
  
"I think a dramatic entrance would be in order?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Sure, you take a few, and we'll have one hell of an entrance."  
  
Kyle was sitting on his couch, watching TV, eating a Popsicle, which was against his house rules, which he had been reminded of many times, but he still ate there anyway. He was flipping through the channels, when he heard a crash from behind him, and his basement door open. He turned to see a familiar-looking woman walking out. She put her hand to her head, and spoke in language Kyle recognized immediately to be Japanese, but he could only pick out one word. He thought it sounded like "Ara".  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but before any words came out, a crash resounded from the kitchen. He turned his head slightly, and saw two small girls, one looked like she came from North America, and one looked more exotic. Again, before he could speak, his door crashed open, and a girl holding a hammer and a blond haired woman came through. He turned, seeing a shy looking girl walking toward the rest from upstairs. He heard someone clearing their throat from the direction of his TV and turned. There was a woman wriggling THROUGH his TV! Something clicked in Kyle's head, and he managed to say through the shock of what he just saw,  
  
"Wait a second..." he pointed to each of them in turn, "Urd, Skuld, Kitsume, Suu, Sara, Shinobu, and... Mutsumi, what the? Why..." The blond haired woman spoke, surprisingly in English.  
  
"Hey, how did you name all of us? We've never met before, have we?" The other girls shot her looks of surprise, but she just shrugged, "summer vacation." There was something strange about what she had just said Kyle couldn't put his finger on it, but then she spoke again, fencing off the stares. "What? I had to learn English to go on it." He finally figured it out. She was speaking Japanese, and he could understand it!" He pointed to Urd.  
  
"You cast some sort of spell to make me learn Japanese didn't you? An I'm the one you were going to grant a wish for, right?" Skuld blinked a few times.  
  
"Are you sure you only cast a language spell on him?" She asked, tightening her grip on her hammer. Urd shook her head.  
  
"I hate when they find the GTA." She sighed.  
  
"GTA?" Kyle replied, raising an eyebrow, "I download your episodes off an FTP." Urd snapped her fingers, and an image appeared before her, showing a teenager watching this whole scene play out. Seeing himself in the video, he turned to the point where a camera would have been, and was reaching out at the point when Urd snapped her fingers again, eliminating the image.  
  
"That isn't a FTP." She explained, "It's a GTA or God/Goddess Transmitting Apparatus. It records more interesting events in out lives, and streams them to our main computer, yggasdrill. For some reason, people that are candidates for receiving a wish can access the files." She summoned a calendar, looked at the pages, then vanished it. "You should have been able to access our files just as we moved into the dorm. For some reason, they get named. Some yahoo called this section of our eternity Ah! My Hina! I guess he's trying to continue the naming scheme as long as Belldandy and Keiichi are together." Kyle racked his brain.  
  
"You mean.... Ah! My Goddess?" He said, rather triumphantly.  
  
"You got it." Urd stated. "So, what's it gonna be, riches? Fame? Some sort of power?" Kyle looked confused for a second, then snapped his fingers.  
  
"Oh yeah! My wish! But... Wasn't the point of coming here to pass some time? Why get this over with so quickly? We could have some tea..." Shinobu suddenly looked surprised.  
  
"But. I thought that Am-"  
  
"Canadians"  
  
"Sorry! Erm. Canadians drank coffee, not tea." Kyle laughed.  
  
"Coffee? Can't stand the stuff. I usually drink tea actually. Much better." He rubbed the back of his head. "So. Are you going to have any? I've got some specialty teas if you want them." Shinobu joined Kyle in the kitchen to help prepare the tea after all the girls had agreed on a strawberry flavored tea.  
  
Everyone sat in silence when as they sipped their tea. Urd looked over at Kyle, who was sitting in a comfortable chair, with Suu sitting contentedly on the ottoman, and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Decided yet?" She asked simply. Kyle snapped back into reality.  
  
"Oh right, my wish! Well, I guess I could ask now." Mutsumi came into the room then, still holding her tea, as amazing as that was, and sat down in a chair in the kitchen.  
  
"Ara, this Americ-"  
  
"Canadian, please, I'm Canadian!"  
  
"Ara, right. This Canadian house is so strange."  
  
"Yeah, I guess me being in a Japanese house would be strange for me too, but I've watched animes, so I wouldn't be too surprised. I hope." Urd circled her hand, urging him to make his wish. "Right. My wish. Well, there's this girl." Kyle blushed deeply, "Named Katie." Urd and Kitsume let out loud laughs. Urd moved onto the table in the middle of the room and sat down cross-legged.  
  
"Wish away." She said, her eyes showing pure pleasure.  
  
"Ok. I wish that Katie and I would be together forever."  
  
Keiichi stood stunned. Belldandy had just disappeared for no reason. His mind was a blank. She must have left for something really important though. He shrugged, knowing that everything would turn out all right in the end, as long as Belldandy was involved, and mounted his motorcycle, speeding off towards the temple. When she returned, she would first check there for him. He desperately hoped she would explain what caused her to disappear so quickly. He leaned back and let the wind rush through his helmet, ruffling his hair slightly.  
  
Belldandy's face was contorted into one of pure determination. She entered the hub and immediately turned for her nearest entrance point. She raced towards it, knowing what would probably happen, but it would be worth it. She knew that it would.  
  
Keitaro would have been better off if Naru had left suddenly, his date was going terribly. She had just about broken every bone in his body many times, once such incident occurred when he had been zoned out waiting in line for food for a movie, staring at a poster, and a group of high school girls just happened to walk in front of it just as Naru tried t figure out what it was that had him so interested. As long as this helps more then hurts. Keitaro thought.  
  
Belldandy smashed through the mirror in Kyle's main "hall". She flew through so fast, the glass shattered and flew along her, cutting and gouging her along all exposed skin, and even through her clothes large pieces managed to leave their mark. She landed on the hardwood floor with a thump. Her eyes shot to Urd, who was the only one of the group what was not staring at her. Urd's forehead marking started to glow. The "wish beam" got out of it, but at a rather unusual angle. It went straight for Belldandy. She put her hands in front of her, palms facing each other, fingers spread, waiting for the beam. As it reached her, it splashed, as if it were water hitting a wall. The splashed thought soon came to be making a spherical shape in front of her hands. When the light finally dimmed, Urd glared at her sister, very aware of what she had done.  
  
"Let me grant his wish." She snarled. Belldandy raised her arms, fingers not loosing their shape, causing the ball to move up, wriggling along wither her movements. She talked as she raised her hands.  
  
"I, First Class Goddess Belldandy, cannot allow this wish the be granted!" With the utterance of the last word, her palms turned face out, fingers together. The ball froze, and turned into what looked like a solid shape.  
  
"BE GONE!" She thrust her hands downward, and the ball followed, smashing into the floor. Fragments of the wish scattered all around.  
  
Kyle watched as a shard flew straight for his head. He froze, not knowing what to do. When the shard was inches from his face, an orange rippling appeared in the air in front of him, the shard hit this and flew off harmlessly. Kyle scanned the space around him. Similar shards were bouncing off him, and other people too. When the shards had settled, they evaporated in a blue smoke.  
  
Urd threw down her hand, which she had raised in activating the shield spell, and stormed to Belldandy, who was slowly working a healing spell on herself, closing wounds one at a time.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL," Urd screamed, "DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!" Belldandy stopped, and glared at her sister.  
  
"How could you even think of granting a wish like that!" She insisted, "Forcing love on someone? It'd bad enough with your potions, but with the ultimate force involved, there is nothing that could be done to remove the effect. It's low, even for you.' The two tried to stare each other down, but neither flinched. Suu and Skuld started sharing a whispered conversation. After a few moments, they nodded, and faced the two sisters. Suu jumped up, and landed past the goddesses, and turned around.  
  
"We can have a trial!" She gladly announced.  
  
"She means debate." Skuld corrected. Urd straightened, and put her hand to her chin, as if thinking. Eventually she nodded.  
  
"That would work."  
  
Before Kyle knew it, the girls had divided, and gone with separate goddesses back the Inn. After thinking it over, he decided that there was nothing that he could do, and stepped into the kitchen to throw out his Popsicle sticks. He grabbed the book he was reading, Fallen Dragon by Peter F. Hamilton, and went out to his pool deck to read, pushing aside the ruins of the door that Skuld had smashed in with her hammer.  
  
Keitaro had done it. He had finally turned the date around. It involved some careful handling, but he had done it. Naru now sat beside him as he sat, recalling some f their earlier adventures. She occasionally added in a comment, but for the most part, she was laughing right along with Keitaro. He reached over to her hand, cautiously. Slowly, he placed his hand next to hers. He glanced at her, to see if she was watching. Naru was gazing off at the mountain range in the distance. Taking a deep breath, he lifted hid hand, and placed it on hers. She instantly snapped back to reality and looked at their hands, then him. Feeling it was in order, Keitaro steadied himself and said,  
  
"Narusegawa, there is nothing that I want to be doing more then spending time with you." Naru smiled, and Keitaro let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
"This is pretty enjoyable isn't it?" It's a nice change from homework and school." Keitaro felt very relived, and took both her hands.  
  
"Narusegawa," Keitaro said, "There is something I have to tell you." Naru looked concerned, and tried to draw her hands away. Keitaro let her pull for a while, the stopped her. "Naru, I... I... I lo-"  
  
A kick landed on the side of is head, sending him sprawling out of his chair and onto the floor, twitching once or twice. Suu looked over him.  
  
"KEEEIITTAARROOO!!! The scary lady says you should come back to the dorm! Hammer lady came with me!" Skuld sighed.  
  
"We do have names you know." Suu pursed her lips and raised a hand.  
  
"Yeah! Cooking Lady, Scary Lady, and you, Hammer Lady!" Suu jumped over her and made a grab at Skuld's hammer. Skuld pulled away and Suu landed gracefully on her feet. Skuld sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Ah well, come on, there's a hot springs not far from here, we can use that to get back."  
  
Damn. Was he going to tell me, I wonder? Naru thought. After a moment she shook her head. Nah, the wimp doesn't have the guts to admit it. What am I thinking about anyway? I don't have any feelings for Kei, so why would I care?  
  
"Naru, hurry up!" Naru looked up, the others were moving away, and Keitaro was waving her over. She ran up to his side, and held his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know, we never got to finish this date, let's do this again soon." She blushed slightly at the announcement of this with company, and held on a little tighter.  
  
When they arrived, Keitaro and Keiichi, who had recently arrived on his motorcycle, were given cloths to tie on their eyes.  
  
"What's this for?" Keiichi asked, as Belldandy secured his cloth.  
  
"Oh, the girls from the dorm insisted on it, you'll see soon."  
  
"OOOWWWW!!!!" Keitaro yelped, and turned to glare at Naru, although he couldn't see a thing. "This is tight!"  
  
"Good." Naru replied. "We don't want you seeing anything." Keitaro shrugged, but allowed Naru to lead him to the main hall, where Keiichi also was. Skuld nodded when Belldandy and Naru had moved away form the boys, and raised her hand, her fingers curled. A ball of light formed in her hand. She lowered this into her other hand, and raised her hand again. Another ball formed. She stood facing the two men, and took aim. She threw the balls at the two unknowing males, and the balls hit them square in the eyes. Their blindfolds fell off, and they looked around. Not knowing what happened, they looked to one another for an answer. They shrugged and looked at the girls. Shinobu was blushing crazily, Mokoto was looking nervous, and Naru seemed to be on the edge of hitting something.  
  
"Can you see something strange?" Urd asked. Keitaro and Keiichi nodded no. "Great, then..." She clapped her hands, and everyone appeared in the hot springs, the girls in the water, divided, and the bys a little while away. Keiichi snapped his fingers.  
  
"They're naked." He said. Keitaro looked shocked. "It's a simple disguise spell." Keitaro let out a yelp. He was going to get beaten for this no matter what.  
  
In the center of the girls, away from each group, Mutsumi stood up.  
  
"Ara... Let the debate. "Forcing love? Is now... in session!" Naru shook her head, and gestured towards the spring.  
  
"Tell me again, why is this being held in here?"  
  
Wow, sorry for that delay, an incomplete story too. I've been caught up in some stuff, like school and work, so I'll force myself to write more often. Look forward to the next chapter, 'cause if you're thinking "this is gonna be awesome" through the whole thing, it'll give a less chance of your realizing how bad it'll be. I have some ideas, but we'll see.  
  
Oh, and if you haven't noticed, yeah, I've written myself in to my fanfic. I'll be making fun of myself more later, but just a note: I would never wish for something like that. Don't worry; I'll be out by the end of the next chapter for you guys who are set against that. Chapter 5-Debate for love? Resolution. 


	5. Ch 5 Debate for Love? Resolution

Ah! My Hina! -A crossover fanfic featuring Love Hina and Ah! My Goddess!  
  
-Written by Kyle Dohring (A.K.A Buncy The Frog), with help from members of angelofanime.com forums and the angelroms.com forums-check them out!!! Please note I own shit, except maybe for the characters I make up along the series.  
  
-I'd like to hear from you guys more! If you want to discuss this story, or something else, feel free to e-mail me at buncythefrog@hotmail.com  
  
Ah! My Hina! Episode 5-Debate for Love? Resolution.  
  
"Ara... The debate "Forcing love" Is now... in session!"  
  
There were two distinct groups sitting facing Mutsumi; Urd, Kitsume, Sara, and Suu, the latter two just because it was too uneven having Belldandy, Shinobu, Naru, Motoko, and Skuld taking on the two aforementioned opponents.  
  
Mutsumi pulled a mallet out of thin air and rapped it on the rock.  
  
"Order! Order!" She ordered pleasantly. Naru looked around, everyone had been silent since Mutsumi had declared that the debate had begun.  
  
To start the debate, Belldandy stood, and cleared her throat.  
  
"We believe that forcing love on someone is not only very immoral, but should not ever be used, even as a punishment. It goes against the nature of love and should be banned."  
  
As soon as she sat down, Urd snapped up and delivered her opening statement.  
  
"Some people aren't as gifted as others in finding love. We will prove that forcing love can be and is acceptable."  
  
Mutsumi raped her hammer.  
  
"Ara... What's next?"  
  
"I think we should go straight into the open debate." Urd stated.  
  
"Sure, fine with me." Belldandy snapped. Mutsumi covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Ara, what's that?" She asked. The two team leaders face faulted.  
  
"It means we go back and forth, one at a time, arguing." Belldandy sighed. "You start by saying that the chair, you recognizes one of us.  
  
"Oh, that's ok, I knew everyone who's here before, I don't need to recognize anyone."  
  
"Oh man..." Urd complained. "Lets just take turns with this. You can go first." She motioned to Belldandy, who stood and spoke.  
  
"The first point we'd like to make is... How is it morally right to force love on someone? Love is something that should be discovered and cherished, not forced and taken for granted."  
  
"Just because it may not be nice to make two people love each other does not make it wrong. I was going to mention this later, but I'd rather get it out now. What was Keiichi's wish?" Belldandy turned to stone, her eye twitching in frustration.  
  
"Keiichi asked to have a girlfriend LIKE me, not me. I chose to take the place of some poor girl who may have already had feelings for another person. It wasn't a requirement to love him, that developed over time."  
  
"Really? Cause it looked like you would have slept with him on the first night if he'd have asked." Urd said, shrugging her shoulders. Belldandy went mad with rage  
  
"LET ME AT HER!!! JUST ONCE!!! COME ON!!!" It took all of the anti- forcing side to hold her back. When she settled down, Skuld snapped her fingers, and her clothes changed. She walked over to Keiichi and Keitaro.  
  
"We might as well tell that guy that there's gonna be a delay here." The two nodded, and Skuld jumped into the springs, Sucking Keiichi and Keitaro into it also.  
  
As soon as they emerged from the water still left in the sink, Skuld crinkled her nose, and the boys looked around. There was a constant fast beat gong thought the house, a very repetitive one at that. They climbed the stairs to the source of the noise, to see Kyle seated in front of his computer, looking around the Internet.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Skuld demanded, covering her ears. Kyle turned the music off.  
  
"Techno. I get that kind of response a lot." He raised an eyebrow. "So... What exactly is the reason you're here? Decided that quickly?"  
  
"Exactly the opposite." Keitaro sighed. "Urd and Belldandy will be at each other's throats by the end of this-that's why we're here, to tell you that there'll be a delay, for a while."  
  
"Oh, ok... Thanks for the heads up." He said something in English. "Man, I love this!" As the three left the computer room, Kyle called out after them. "Eh... Skuld? Would it be possible to fix my door?"  
  
"Sure, I guess I should have earlier." She said vaguely as they headed down the stairs. As they passed the door, Skuld waved her hand and the door fixed itself. There was barely a splash as the three were sucked into the pool outside.  
  
It was not a pretty picture that greeted the travelers when they came back, in fact, most people would expect to see emergency crews around the hot spring. It was shattered in pieces. The two goddesses were opposing each other, eyes glaring as hot as a supernova.  
  
"How dare you bring Sir Varalant up! That was 500 years ago!" Belldandy snapped.  
  
"It's obvious you didn't seem to mind then when I placed that love spell on him." Urd shot back, grinning slightly.  
  
"He loved me withou... WHAT!?!?! YOU PLACED A SPELL ON HIM??? YOU BITCH!!!" Belldandy shot out her hand, and balls of energy shot from it, each one sprouting angel wings and curving in every direction towards their target. In response, Urd spread her arms to her sides, and made a few gestures with her hands. A shield surrounded her at the moment that the shots were about to hit her; the explosion was mostly absorbed by the shield, causing the deflected energy to destroy the ground and everything around her. The shield broke though, and a blast hit her square in the chest.  
  
"Ara... Order!" Mutsumi happily called out, banging her mallet. No one noticed her. Urd dropped to her knees. She swayed, and finally collapsed, face down, on the stone of the spring. There was a scream from Shinobu, which was the last thing that Belldandy heard before she fainted, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
A searing pain met Belldandy as soon as she regained consciousness. She had taken a few hits as well, but she had been too infuriated to notice. She winced as every muscle that she used to sit up was put was put under immense stress. Keitaro noticed this effort and rushed to her side from the chair he had been sitting in for the past five hours. Skuld had bluntly refused to perform a healing spell on Belldandy, hoping that the pain and knowledge of what she had done to her sister was punishment enough to stop her and her now critical sister from fighting. Keiichi tried to comfort Belldandy as best as he could, but Belldandy could only wail from the pain she was experiencing, and the pain she had caused her sister.  
  
Skuld walked out of Urd's room, and shook her head, a solemn expression on her face. Kitsume snapped up on her feet. Skuld motioned for her to sit down, and sat down in the seat next to her.  
  
"I used my strongest healing spell on her, but it was no use. I can't figure out what's wrong with her." Kitsume buried her face in her hands, and pounded her fist on her legs, causing a bad bruise to form. Skuld reached over to Kitsume and forced her hands on her lap. Kitsume's face was stained with tears, a very rare occurrence.  
  
"Why is it always the ones I get close to?" She sobbed, turning to Skuld. "I just don't get it. What is it about me, why does this always happen to me?" Skuld gave her a stern look.  
  
"This has nothing o do with you. Nothing at all. Belldandy was the one who attacked her. There was nothing you could do. Stop beating yourself up over this. Just accept that this will take some time to solve. You have to be patient and strong. Kitsume nodded weakly, and wandered to her room, where she fell on her bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. As much as she wanted to be by Urd's side, she was too exhausted to do anything more. She slept restlessly, an idea playing on her mind for the duration of her dreams.  
  
Belldandy dropped for an eternity, but felt no fear. She touched down n a surface without so much as a bruise. She looked around herself without interest, although she was keeping an eye out for someone. Who it was she did not know. Out of the corner of her eye, a movement. She raced towards he target, raising her hands as she drew closer. A large pillar stood in her way, without thinking she blasted it to the side. Behind the pillar was the one she had to destroy. She floated on top of the ruins of the pillar. Urd crouched there, trembling at he sight of her sister. Belldandy raised her hand, and let out a final, menacing laugh.  
  
Belldandy sat up as fast as a bullet, her face and body drenched in a cold sweat. Had she really meant to hurt her sister? Did she really possess hate for Urd? She sat in shock from her dream for what seemed like an eternity. Keiichi knocked and slid the door aside. He held a tray of food in his hands. As soon as he saw the state that she was in, he almost dropped the tray on the table beside her bed, and grasped her shoulders.  
  
"Bell, Bell, are you ok? Talk to me!" Belldandy seemed to slowly come to her senses, and looked Keiichi in the eye.  
  
"I'm an evil person Keiichi-san. I think that I actually meant to hurt Urd. I'm going to see the Lord and ask for my license to be revoked. A person as evil as me shouldn't be allowed to have powers such as these." Keiichi's eyes opened wide, then narrowed into a look of anger, of frustration.  
  
"You can't actually think that you meant to do that to your sister! That would have ended with either you or your sister being injured. Even I wouldn't have been able to get you to stop. You can't hold yourself like you are. Instead of sitting here thinking about how evil you think you are, why don't you do something productive like helping your sister!" Belldandy shook her head, and pushed away from Keiichi.  
  
"I can't." She protested. "I'm too dangerous to be around my sister." Keiichi grabbed her hands, and pulled her into a standing position.  
  
"You know I love and trust you more then anything else on this earth. I trust that you can help your sister. None of us can figure out what's wrong with her. We need your knowledge and love for your sister. Come on." He led her, slowly, to Urd's room. Belldandy hesitated before crossing the threshold to the room, but Keiichi tugged her in.  
  
The room was dark, the blinds were closed. Numerous things lay around Urd's bed, inventions made by Skuld and Suu to try and diagnose or just bring Urd back to consciousness. Belldandy hesitantly walked to Urd's bedside, and looked to her sister's face. It was contorted into one of pain and disbelief. Belldandy held her arms out and tried to cast her strongest healing spell. Even before she started, she felt weak, and knelt down in fatigue. It was too early in her recovery to be casting any spells.  
  
"I think I know how you can help her." Belldandy snapped her head around to see Kitsume standing in the doorway.  
  
Curled in a ball on the floor of her room, she stared at the wall for hours at a time, not responding to anyone around her. She rarely moved, but when she did, it was to eat or dispose of what she had eaten. Naru had come over many times to try and coax her out of her trance. Mitsune didn't respond to any of this. For a month she sat, and stared into space, thinking nothing, saying nothing, only her chest taking beep breaths. Her hair was greasy and unkempt, she stank worse then a public bathroom, and her clothes were unchanged from the plane she had taken back to Japan. Her family had a physiatrist, a hypnotizer, even relatives come to try and coax her out of her state.  
  
Finally, Naru brought Seta in as soon as he had returned from a dig. He smiled at Mitsune as he entered, and sat n front of her. He lifted one of her arms, then the other. He nodded, and without any warning, leaned in and kissed Mitsune on the cheek. She seemed to instantly snap out of her trance, and scrambled away from Seta. Her eyes were still narrowed as they were as she sat for that month. Mitsune opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.  
  
"S-Seta Sempai, what are you doing here?" Seta smiled, and pointed to Naru over her shoulder.  
  
"Naru-san asked me to try to break you from your state. I guess I did." He laughed, placing his hand behind his head. "Well," He started giving her a once-over, "your hair looks like it's ruined... Let's start with that." Before she knew what had happened, her head had been shaved, and she had been shoved into the bath with Naru to wash up. She sat scrubbing herself, thinking quietly about the state she had been in, and how her tutor had gotten her out of it. She couldn't figure it out, but she had known since she had left HIS room, she had to be more careful about the men she met. She also hesitantly decided to keep her hair short, as a sort of reminder of the pain and misery that could come from untrue love. Shortly after, she had moved into the Hinata all girls dormitory with Naru, and began a new life, one that was disputably a level down from her life before Puerto Rico. Nevertheless, she decided to live her life to the fullest.  
  
"A long time ago, I got hurt by someone I loved. It sent me into a kind of shocked state. I don't know how he did it, but the Archaeologist Seta was somehow able to snap me out of it. I think that Urd's gone into a shock like mine, only more severe." Kitsume leaned on the doorframe, and shook her head. "If we don't do something soon, she may stay in this state of shock for along, long time." Belldandy stood with an effort aided by her concern for her sister, and approached Kitsume.  
  
"How would we do that? Even you said that you didn't know how you were brought out of your trance." Kitsume shrugged her shoulders, obviously still shaken up about her friend's state.  
  
"I'm not the one who's got the supernatural powers, come to think of it I'm also not the one who caused her sister to regress into a deep state of shock." Keiichi made a shushing motion with his finger, then slashing his hand across his neck.  
  
Pssh I'll cut it out when Urd's out of her coma. Kitsume snapped back in her mind. Belldandy deliberated for what seemed like an eternity, and she solemnly turned to Kitsume.  
  
"There is one thing we can do." Kitsume's eyes brightened. "But it's very dangerous, not only for the person receiving this procedure, but the person who performs it also. It involves projecting yourself into someone's mind. It could help bring Urd out, or it could cause her to regress more deeply, if I understand what you're implying is happening to my sister properly." Kitsume nodded.  
  
"If you're willing to take the risk. I'd suggest trying, if nothing else then to show your sister that you care enough to take that kind of gamble. But, as long as you're doing this, I am too. I owe it to Urd enough to try and help her." Belldandy nodded gravely, and held out her hand. Kitsume took it.  
  
Swirling clouds suddenly surrounded Kitsume, and her feet fell off the ground she was standing on. She tried to close her eyes to the phenomenon surrounding her, but it only intensified the vivid images now swimming across her vision. As soon as it stared, she was standing in a wide-open space, surrounded by sparse slow moving red clouds. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun to see Belldandy standing behind her.  
  
"We are now in Urd's mind." Belldandy said, and gestured to their surroundings with a knowing flick of her hand, causing her bracelets to tinkle. The sound was eerie, considering the lack of sound in the cavern. "These clouds you see here are Urd's thoughts." Belldandy continued, and frowned, "These clouds should be dense and vivid. Urd has certainly retracted herself from reality." Kitsume approached a cloud, and reached her hand into it. A feeling of numbness splashed over her, and she suddenly felt weak. She could just vaguely feel Belldandy's arms pulling her back into life.  
  
"Please," Belldandy urged, "Do not come in contact with Urd's thoughts, she is in an unstable position, interfering with her thoughts may push her over the edge." Kitsume nodded, a terrified expression on her face.  
  
Belldandy led them deeper into Urd's consciousness. The clouds slowly became denser and variant in colours. If she got too close to a cloud, she could almost fell a radiation of the thought on her own soul. Finally, they came to a very unusual spot. Unusual in the way that a wall sprang up before them, stretching into eternity. In the wall before them, a door stood, made of extravagant polished wood and diamonds in intricate designs.  
  
"The door to one's soul. Even gods and goddesses have them. They reflect the type of person contained inside. For example, Keiichi's resembles a simple oak door. Modest, and yet it can be more powerful then something like this." Belldandy motioned to Urd's door.  
  
Belldandy stepped forward, and touched the handle. Suddenly, a mass of fast clouds spread from the door, becoming more and more vivid as timed passed. A gentle voice spread over them.  
  
"Thank you sister, and you Kitsume, I am now well. Please remove yourselves so we can catch up, ok?"  
  
Kitsume let out a whoop of joy, and winked at Belldandy. "Might as well have a party eh?"  
  
Later that night, after everyone had expressed their joy at Urd's recovery, after Kitsume had drank the last drop of sake, Belldandy lay her had on her pillow, and snuggled closer to Keiichi. Her face was contorted into one of confusion. Urd had been so strange following her recovery. After twenty minutes of stubborn thoughts, she carefully slipped out of bed and tiptoed into Skuld's room. Skuld was tapping at her computer, and turned as Belldandy entered.  
  
"You can't sleep either?" Skuld inquired, slipping off her chair, and sitting down on her bed. She turned her eyes to Belldandy. "It's Urd isn't it?" Belldandy nodded, and sat beside her sister.  
  
"It's probably her just recovering from the shock." Belldandy suggested. Skuld nodded.  
  
"Would you mind staying with me until I go to sleep?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We'll talk more in the morning?"  
  
"Of course, now go to sleep, this will all seem clearer in the morning." Belldandy sang a soft melody while her sister slipped into a deep sleep, the moonlight playing across her sleeping form.  
  
Naru slowly opened her eyes, and squinted against the sunlight invading her bed. She wiped her eyes, and sat up. Or she would have, but her arms refused to move, and her chest was also being as stubborn. She let out a weak gasp as she realized her lungs no longer took in breath. Everything suddenly started darkening around her, she was slipping away, she had always thought that dying was going to be peaceful, and yet her mind screamed until it was incapable of a thought.  
  
Belldandy woke beside her sister, and slowly moved Skuld's hammer away from her face. Her sibling had been cradling it all night, as she did every night. She slowly rose, and set off to her own room. Keiichi was already awake by the time she opened the door. He looked up in the middle of putting his pants on, and nearly fell over.  
  
"Where were you Bell? Waking up with you not being next to me kinda freaked me out." He gave a weak smile, which Belldandy returned.  
  
"I was comforting Skuld, she couldn't sleep last night." Keiichi nodded, and buckled his belt.  
  
"Any idea what that genius chef has for us this morning?" He quickly realized what he had said, then held up his hands, as if in defense. "I mean, Shinobu is a great cook and all, and I love your cooking just as much as yours, and-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Belldandy beamed, "I know it's good eat different food. Don't worry, do you really think I'd leave you because of a breakfast?" They laughed together as they headed toward the kitchen.  
  
Keitaro was getting dressed when he noticed something, or the lack of something. It seemed that Naru had slept in, because he couldn't hear her footsteps above his head. He pushed the board separating their rooms open a fraction and looked in. Naru was lying on her bead, not moving. He shook her head. Naru is always so bad with hangovers. He thought with a tone of laughter. He pulled himself up with some help from a lift system that Skuld and Su and invented, and went to wake her. He shook her gently, calling for her to wake up, or else be late for school. His hakes slowly became more frantic as she didn't respond to his touch. He was about to run for help when Naru suddenly stirred. He knelt beside her as she slowly turned to face him. He was shocked; there was a morbid expression on her face. He sat in shock and horror as Naru explained to him what had happened. She eventually smiled and suggested that they go down to get breakfast. Keitaro hesitantly nodded, and slipped down his hole as Naru began changing.  
  
Breakfast had a strangely quiet atmosphere. Kitsume had taken a few Asprin and gone back to bed, an Urd had taken it upon herself to cast a spell of non-interference on her room so she could sleep. It seemed like everything was back to normal; but still, Belldandy could not shake the feeling of dread that lurked within her heart. A scream shook the dorm in the middle of her bringing her chopsticks to her mouth, and she ended up ramming them into her throat. After she had recovered, and raced ahead of everyone to Kitsume's room.  
  
The sight that met them there was sickening. Kitsume was covered with cuts all along her body. Blood was already pooling around her. Belldandy quickly ran over to her body, regardless of any danger in the room. Conjuring her strongest healing spell, she attempted to heal Kitsume's wounds. She was knocked aside by a powerful blast to her hip. She turned to see Urd standing on the other side of the room, another energy ball already forming in her hand; her face was contorted into one of madness. Belldandy thought quickly, and shot a retraining spell at her sister. Urd was trapped against the wall across from the group now assembled at Kitsume's door. Belldandy yelled to Skuld.  
  
"Get her healed, now!" She turned to the group. "All of you, leave right now." Naru broke though the crowd. She wore a face of worry and guilt. "What is it?" Belldandy insisted.  
  
"Do you remember when we first came here, and we were competing with each other? Well, the night before that ended, I met a woman who said she was going to fix the problem, said she wanted us to get along with each other." Belldandy nodded, considering this to be a bad time to mention something such as that, but her eyes grew wide when she finally absorbed the last words Naru had said. "She said she was your sister."  
  
Belldandy's voice boomed over Urd's consciousness. "I know that this is not the Urd who I know and love. Whoever is here-show yourself!" A figure materialized in front of her, vibrant red hair flashing around its figure, which quickly formed into a woman. She wore a flowing leather jacket, which lay past her feet. As she settled down on the ground, her bracelets tinkled, as if signaling her arrival. Her dark green eyes were set on her adversary. She relaxed her glare, and laughed.  
  
"How foolish of you, coming into someone's consciousness looking for a fight." A pillar shot up beside Belldandy. Then another. Pillars kept popping up until the two were closed in a circular ring.  
  
"Who are you," Belldandy inquired, "And why have you inhabited my sister's body?" The woman laughed, her red hair shaking on her chest.  
  
"Who am I? Can't you tell the family resemblance?" Belldandy stood upright, realizing fully now what Naru had told her.  
  
"You stopped us competing so we could get along. Why?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be better to ask why I am here now first? No matter, you will hear this anyway. I am, indeed, your third sister. I was banished from heaven at an early age. I caused too much pain and suffering to humans. But it was sure fun giving the Vikings a mean streak and pointing them toward villages." She smirked, "Then, I was taken away, banished from heaven. That was before your time. But I have been able to watch you and your sisters Belldandy. The legions have been ever so kind to me."  
  
"Hell."  
  
"Precisely. After I was banished, I was brought in by the devil, and my talents were nurtured. Do you remember Chernobyl? That was caused by a flick of a finger." Belldandy's eyes grew to be inflamed with anger. "Now now, calm down. I'm not done yet. I have been plotting a way to get heaven back for the pain it has caused to me, so I thought I'd start with you three. Yes, I did help you and your new friends get along. I wanted you close, so when I did strike, it would only make it even more painful for all of you. I had originally tried to inhabit your boyfriend's body, but his will was too strong for my inhabitation to be of any use. I waited, and saw Urd in a state of weakness. I possessed her, in a sort, and almost killed two members of your precious dorm before that bumbling pervert almost drew attention to the brown-haired one's condition, so I had to release her. Then there was that drunk. If she would have just kept quiet when I told her to, this wouldn-" A ball of energy impacted her in the side of the head, stopping her drawling speech.  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Belldandy boomed, and set forth another blast. This time, her sister hit it away.  
  
"One last thing, before I kill you," Belldandy spat, "I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Oh, so sorry for not formally introducing myself. I am Nekono, demon of suffering and pain." She bowed, and her hair fell over her shoulders. Belldandy raised her head.  
  
"Then die, and suffer in hell for eternity, bitch." A volley of energy spat from her hands, flowing toward Nekono. She simply jumped out of the way, her coat flowing silently behind her, and shot a single bolt of lightning down on Belldandy. Her skin boiled at the touch of the impact, and she jumped back. Crying out in pain, she dropped to her knees. Nekono walked up to her slowly, smirking.  
  
"Did you like that? It was my own invention. You'll be feeling that for weeks. Wait, you'll be dead by then." She brought her hand to her mouth in mock-surprise, then giggled. "Silly me." She stopped in front of Belldandy, and raised her chin with her hand. "Any last words?"  
  
"Yes," Belldandy spat, "Die." Nekono's chest lit up, thousands of energy blasts had impacted it. She was blown backwards by the sheer force. Belldandy slowly stood, and held out her hands. A dozen energy balls sped out of her hands, and sprouted wings. This time, all of them hit. The pillars lowered slowly, and the clouds died away. Belldandy ran towards Urd's soul door, ignoring the smoking body lying on the ground behind her.  
  
Urd's door stood as elegant as ever. Belldandy ran wit an urgency she didn't know she could possess. She turned the doorknob and flung open the door. Urd's form lay cowering in a corner of the room inside, tied, gagged, and crying.  
  
Belldandy dashed over to her sister, closing her in an embrace that almost knocked Urd over. She fumbled at the bindings that had trapped her sister, and eventually was able to free her completely. The two embraced for what seemed an eternity. Belldandy suddenly broke into tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Urd, I've caused you so much pain, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for what I did to you." Urd patted her little sister's head, and lifted her chin until their eyes met.  
  
"Forgive yourself then. You've paid for what you did twenty times over already." Belldandy gave her a confused look, whipping tears from her eyes.  
  
"How would you know?" Urd looked out into her consciousness.  
  
"When I was hit with your attack, Nekono started to break into my mind. So I took a risk, and locked my soul's door shut, and transferred myself to your mind. Mind you, I was still a bit angry, but that soon faded when I saw what you were going though every second of your days. Trust me Belldandy, are you listening? I forgive you. A hundred times over I forgive you. We're sisters, even if I hated you, I'd still love you enough to forgive you for fighting with me and winning." They shared a laugh at that. Belldandy blinked.  
  
"How did you get back here?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy, I just followed you back through your consciousness, but instead of appearing where you did, I appeared behind the door to my soul. Unfortunately, Nekono was through my door by then. I guess my soul isn't exactly he strongest thing huh? After that, she made me watch as she almost killed Naru, Kitsume, and you. I never, ever, want to learn I have another sister." She smiled, and Belldandy turned to see that Urd's mind had filled with thoughts again. She could feel happiness raining down on her, and she loved it. She stood, took one last look at he sister's soul, and removed herself.  
  
Belldandy turned to rejoice with everyone, but stopped when she saw Naru and Keitaro clinging onto each other, both of them were obviously terrified at what must have gone on inside Urd's head. They realized what they were doing, and quickly broke apart, however, their hands still were held together. They glanced at each other and laughed.  
  
Skuld mumbled as she walked across Kyle's deck. Having to leave the party just because some lovesick kid should be kept up to date was a jip. She looked in one of the windows, and laughed so hard, she thought her sides were going to split. Kyle sat on the couch, with a girl Skuld could only assume to be Katie was draped across his lap, were watching a movie together.  
  
"Damn impatient kids, gotta do everything by themselves these days." She chuckled to herself has she turned back to the pool.  
  
------------------------------ Wow, what a wait! Sorry to all of you who actually take the time to read these things, I appreciate your support though. I've just kinda been caught up in stuff lately. Oh well, what's done is done. Enjoy, R&R please, oh, and the next chapter, people who have read the Love Hina Manga will benefit here. Another Guest at the Dorm? Clone. 


End file.
